Cheats in GTA IV
Restarting your system and reloading a saved game without cheats will reenable achievements/trophies In Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, cheats are activated by bringing up the phone number pad and typing a cheat phone number into Niko Bellic's, Johnny Klebitz's, or Luis Fernando Lopez's mobile phone. After this has been done once, the cheat will be stored in the phone, and accessible from the "Cheats" menu there. Note that the PlayStation 3 version of GTA IV needs to be updated in order for trophies to work. Entering some of these cheats in the game will disable certain achievements/trophies only on the active save file; it does not prevent the player from achieving 100% completion. If achievements are blocked, they can be unblocked by loading a save file without blocked achievements. Cheats may have undesired effects on gameplay and can introduce glitches. Note that cheats that are found in the episodes only work in their respective episodes. They do not work across games. GTA IV Gameplay Vehicles While outside, bring up the cell phone and insert the following phone numbers to spawn the vehicles listed. (inputting the numbers while inside saves the number if first inputted but does not spawn the vehicle.) Stevie's Car Theft Trick If the player has completed all 30 of Stevie's Car theft missions, Stevie will pay cash for almost any car delivered to his garage. Using vehicle-spawning cheats, the player can exploit this arrangement for as much money as he or she wants. Below are the prices of the (eligible) spawnable vehicles; keep in mind that this table is presuming that the car is just spawned and has not taken any damage. The FIB Buffalo and the Jetmax are unsellable spawn vehicles and the Annihilator cannot fit in Stevie's garage. Most cars have a low sale value, however driving gently into a wall (enough to scrape the paint) will dramatically improve the value of certain cars. For example, when the Cognoscenti is spawned and sold in perfect condition, Niko will get $8,000; scraping the car against the wall of the garage while entering will change the payout to the full retail value, $10,500 (some have reported the value further increasing to $10,800). Presumably this is a game bug, possibly the game lowering the base value of the cars for reselling, but uses the full price to decide the value when broken in the garage. Trivia *Another cheat to get full health, armor, ammo and repair one's vehicle can be used if the player is driving the Mr. Tasty ice-cream truck; cycle through the ice cream jingles (using the horn button) until the GTA IV theme plays, then call the ZiT Service (948-555-0100). Although not documented as such, this will block the achievement/trophy 'Finish Him.' *Repeatedly activating the Wanted Level Down code while the player is in a restricted area such as Francis International Airport is a useful way to obtain the rarer law enforcement vehicles such as the Enforcer, NOOSE Cruiser or NOOSE Patriot. After using the cheat, there is a brief window of opportunity where Law Enforcement officers will not attack Niko. Simply drive a vehicle around and come to a halt, so that the officers get out of their vehicles. Then, walk towards the chosen vehicle while continuing to repeatedly activate the cheat, get in, and drive away. It should be noted that being in the restricted area will immediately reactivate the wanted level, so it is wise to try and leave the restricted area first before using the cheat to remove the wanted level one more time. *Note that outrunning cops who try to stop the player skipping islands when Niko is in a spawned Jetmax will NOT give the Walk Free achievement but can be obtained later on in the same save file after being wasted. *When riding around in a cab, entering and using cheats do not block achievements for the Xbox 360. *Inputting the cheats for GTA IV onto GTA V's phone will cause the cheat to fail to load and make odd noises; the FIB Buffalo cheat will cause alien-like beeps, while others may make the dial-up modem noise. *Inputting a vehicle cheat near an NPC or a vehicle may cause them to despawn. Bikes seem to only be able to only be able to make NPCs and other bikes disappear, but any other cheat vehicle should cause all vehicles to despawn. **If a vehicle is being driven by law enforcement while the player has a wanted level then a cheat vehicle cannot make it vanish, but strangely this does not apply to the actual police when outside a vehicle. The Lost and Damned .]] The downloadable content adds cheats to spawn new vehicles. These do not block any achievements or trophies. In addition, any of the cheats from the main game can be used, and do not block any achievements in The Lost and Damned. This list of phone numbers can be found at The Lost's clubhouse in Acter, and the website of Lost MC, in the form of a flier listing the vehicles either for sale or as a prize for a contest. The Ballad of Gay Tony These are the cheats introduced in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Unlike GTA IV's and TLAD's cheats, TBoGT's cheats cannot be found anywhere in-game. The Advanced Weapons Set cheat replaces the one from GTA IV. Trivia *If the explosive sniper round is enabled, the Bolt-Action sniper rifle and the Combat Sniper will have explosive round too. Video See Also *Cheats in GTA III *Cheats in GTA Vice City *Cheats in GTA San Andreas *Cheats in GTA Liberty City Stories *Cheats in GTA Vice City Stories *Cheats in GTA Chinatown Wars *Cheats in GTA V Navigation }} de:Cheats (IV) es:Trucos de Grand Theft Auto IV fr:Codes dans GTA IV pl:Kody do GTA IV Category:Cheats Category:GTA IV Category:The Lost and Damned Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony